


Holmes家兄弟的几次讨论

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 第一篇兄弟文搬文2012
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

##  ****第一次** **

Mycroft打开门：“Sherl？”

Sherlock背对门口坐在地板上面对着墙，双腿弯在身边，弓着背，一动不动。

“Mycroft。”小男孩的声音沉闷。

Mycroft侧身进门，轻轻落锁。

他看看椅子和床，最后在Sherlock身后的地毯上坐下。

“妈咪很担心你。”

“得了吧Mycroft。”吸音的墙面弱化了Sherlock声音里的不屑。

“好吧。妈咪还在说话的时候你负气跑上楼，很不礼貌Sherlock。”

那个背影没有给回应，Mycroft知道这是默认的表示，Sherlock是懂得礼节的毫无疑问。

那么第二个问题：“妈咪说的有道理……人们有时候不想知道真相。”

“那不是我的问题！！”Sherlock骤然大叫起来，他的小卷发震颤着。

“的确不是，但你可以选择不说出来。”

“为什么！他们愚蠢得把一切事实摆在眼皮子底下却熟视无睹！”Sherlock单手撑着地板转过背来，对着自己的兄长，“别说你不觉得他们愚蠢！”

“Sherlock……”

“你也嘲笑他们！别以为我不知道！Catherine阿姨来我家前抹了两次口红而她的丈夫正在法国——我看到你当时皱鼻子了！Stan教授要握住什么东西才会在柔软的手掌留下那么久还不消退的印痕？哦我儿子的狗到底去哪了那个小可怜？虚伪！虚伪！你都看到了！你都知·道！！”

“Sherlock。”

“你在心里耻笑他们！”

“那叫忍耐，Sherlock。”

“我不是你！Mycroft！”

哥哥张了张嘴，“当然你不是。”他叹一口气。

“别管我！”

“但是妈咪会伤心的。”

Sherlock又没有回答了，他气呼呼地坐在地板上，一条腿搁在身下，一条腿突兀地摊在旁边。

现在是隆冬时节，家里虽然有暖气但是木质地板还是有些凉，而且Sherlock在家穿着短裤；他又瘦又白，深色的木地板衬托得膝盖突愣着像一个活动木偶的关节。

“过来。”

Mycroft倾身拉起弟弟的手，被他甩开了一次，两次，第三次Sherlock被哥哥拖到了地毯上；Sherlock揪着地毯的纤维，咬着内嘴唇。

兄弟俩腿靠着腿坐了一会儿，房间里满是静寂的声音。

最后Mycroft将手覆上Sherlock的膝盖，摩挲两下：“世界就是这样，你得习惯，Sherl，我们得习惯。”

“我不觉得我能。”Sherlock嗫嚅着，他依旧低着头，Mycroft知道他的脑海正在演绎将来的成长经历。

是的，我得出的结果也是，你不能。Mycroft悲伤地想。

但他叹了一口气，“好吧你至少该庆幸还有一个哥哥可以帮你，嗯？”

“哦——你真恶心Mycroft！”Sherlock冲着他哥哥翻个白眼，“那绝对是个荣幸，我亲·爱的兄·长！”

Mycroft笑起来，满意地捕捉到Sherlock语气里的笑意，他站起身来，“好了，那么，我在楼下等你——”他扬起眉毛，Sherlock接口：“是的是的，跟妈咪道歉，我怎么会忘了那个！”

兄长宠溺地摸摸他的头，毫不意外被躲开，Mycroft笑着走到门前。

“如果全世界都是我和你这样的人，会是什么样子Mycroft？”

Mycroft扶着门把手转过头来，给出他早就有的答案：“不会有什么不同，男孩,我们永远与众不同。”小Sherlock沉默了一会儿：“我想也是。”

他站起来，小细腿像刚落地的小鹿一样支起，经过绅士般为他打开门的哥哥身边：“希望这次她不会奖励我奶油饼干，妈咪总不认为我会因为饼干去道歉对不对？”

“我可以替你解决那个。”

“你要控制饮食了大胖子Mycroft！”

“我在长身体……”

随着门被轻轻关上，声音也默默隐去了，只余下靠近墙的地板上有被擦过的水迹逐渐蒸发到不留痕迹。

##  ****第二次** **

“我们讨论过这件事，Sherlock。”Mycroft忍着发脾气的冲动，一字一句对弟弟说。

而如今他半大不小的弟弟却只是丢过来一个睥睨的眼神。

“当然了，Mycroft从来不做重复的事！”他斜靠在扶手椅里，脚搭在书桌上一副没教养的样子。站在他对面的兄长十分看不惯——Sherlock当然知道这点。

“把脚放下去，Sherlock。”

“我不知道法定监护人还能命令被监护人做事，我以为他们的职责只是禁止别人做任·何·事！”

“Sherlock！”Mycroft吼道，但他很快控制住自己，撑在办公桌上稳住直立的姿态和气急败坏的呼吸频率。

他们互相瞪视着，最后Sherlock放下脚撞开椅子站起来；他比兄长矮十公分，体格是十三四岁男孩子的瘦削——虽然他实际的年纪要更大一点儿，但要惹哥哥亲自动手的话他完全赢不了。

不过是七年的时间。

Sherlock很清楚他们之间根本不可能有某种“解决办法”，他哥哥就更不用说了。他可不打算乖乖站着：“我没话可对你说。”他转身朝门口走去，但Mycroft比他快，一脚堵住了门，“站回去，Sherlock，没有我的允许你不能离开。”

“好极了Mycroft！禁闭？妈妈给了你禁闭的权力吗？你还能做什么？”

Mycroft已经恢复了游刃有余的姿态：“究竟要怎么才能让你明白——”

Sherlock打断他：“那不关我的事，那是你的任务Mycroft，究竟怎么让我明白——是你·的·事！为什么我要在这里头！我会无聊致死的！”

“你当然不会，自控，Sherlock，我告诉过你了。”

“闭嘴！你的声音让我发疯！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”暴躁地抓乱自己一头卷发，Sherlock跑回刚才的椅子跌进去，“无聊无聊无聊！你和其他人一样无聊！”他挥动双手，“自控Sherlock！礼貌Sherlock！规则Sherlock！糟·糕·Sherlock！！”

“Sherlo……”Mycroft揉着眉间，或许很多人对叛逆期的孩子有经验，但一个叛逆期的Sherlock？他在大学辅修的心理学——完全达到了从业要求——但那玩意儿是为普通人服务的；Sherlock打娘胎里出来后就应该在生物学里独占一个分类——Holmes科Sherlock属什么的。

Mycroft沉默地回到自己的位置上去。他才二十出头，他的麻烦几乎全叫“Sherlock”或间接因为Sherlock；那个人永远不会感恩，看在上帝份上，还是别。

“我说闭嘴！如果你要关我禁闭，那么你出去！！”

“你闭嘴，我在思考。”Mycroft一句话堵回去——他是唯一可以用“思考”让弟弟无话可说的人，目前为止。

“哈！你脑子里的那些——”Sherlock挥动手臂表示“那些”东西，“那些无关紧要的废物发出的巨大噪音都快把我震聋了！”

“正是因为那些‘废物’才让你享受着奢侈的安静。”

“我请求你那么做了吗！”

“如果请求总是会被响应的话，我还请求过妈咪不要把你生下来。”

Sherlock突兀地闭上嘴。

Mycroft伸手扶着额头，他长叹一口气：“我对妈咪说，如果你能再晚四年出生，我就能更好地照顾你。显然在我当时的思考中，十岁应该能看护好一个小婴儿了，你觉得呢。”

Sherlock看着他的哥哥，一时没有说话。

“我得说六岁的你想法糟糕透了。”良久，Sherlock低声回答。

“我也这么觉得。”哥哥出了一口气，扯出一丝微笑。

Sherlock撇了撇嘴角，“我能照顾好自己——”他在兄长反驳的视线中补充道，“我不是故意的——好吧，我不需要你时刻盯着我就为了证明我会犯错！”

他们俩视线胶着，哥哥在审视，而弟弟也绝不示弱。

“嗯哼，假如你能不那么频繁闯祸的话。”通常Mycroft这么说，就意味着他们的对话又到了死胡同——不要管我——只要你乖——但是乖根本就不在系统程序里——只能管你——不要管我；毫无出路的死循环。

他们默契十足地各自在脑海中掐了自己一把——为这太没效率的思路。

于是，距上次讨论差不多十年的时间，两兄弟又一次得到了相同的答案。但这回哥哥不再觉得伤感，至少他能做的比过去那个十几岁的少年多了很多；而弟弟则并不需要考虑太多——他有更吸引人的课题。

“我们不会今后永远要这样下去对吧？”弟弟赌气似的瞪着Mycroft。

“在我们之间有人厌倦之前，是的。”

得到这个回答的Sherlock微微眯起眼睛，他不禁考虑哥哥从这段关系中退出的样子……这让他那卓越的大脑当机了几秒钟——他回忆到没有被删掉的往事，突然焦躁起来。

“那样的情况不会再出现了，你知道。”察觉到的Mycroft补充，但Sherlock已经开启了油盐不进模式，歪在椅子里冷哼一声再也不看他。

无奈的哥哥靠进椅子，面对着弟弟陷入了沉思。

就这样，他们度过了一次两个人的禁闭。

##  ****第三次 上** **

“在我们之间有人厌倦之前，是的。”

得到这个回答的Sherlock微微眯起眼睛，他不禁考虑哥哥从这段关系中退出的样子……这让他那卓越的大脑当机了几秒钟——他回忆到没有被删掉的往事，突然焦躁起来。

“那样的情况不会再出现了，你知道。”察觉到的Mycroft补充，但Sherlock已经开启了油盐不进模式，歪在椅子里冷哼一声再也不看他。

Mycroft打开门，堪堪躲过迎面砸过来的一本书，书里有几张纸掉了出来，他捡起稀稀落落的文件用纸，无奈地说：“拜托Sherl，我们能停战吗？”

坐在床上背对他的小弟弟冷哼，哥哥咂嘴看向手中的纸，上面凌乱狂放的字迹毫无章法。他拢了拢，最后尝试了一次：“Sherl……”

“出去Mycroft！”

翻个白眼，Mycroft关上门，退到了楼梯口对楼下他们的母亲说：“抱歉妈咪。”他们的妈妈摇摇头叹口气，回到起居室去了。

是的，又一次兄弟吵架，若不是他们的记性都特别好，否则可能就像千万对亲兄弟那样忘了一开始是为什么吵起来的。

Mycroft清楚记得，只是餐桌上母亲询问今天在学校里发生了什么事，当然，Sherlock的回答依旧是一个词：“Nothing。”妈咪永远不嫌浪费时间。

接着她把头转向大儿子，Mycroft作为长子不得不有所表示。比如他的二战史论文登在了校报上——收获了弟弟的一个大白眼；还有下星期会有某主教的弥撒需要全部学生到席他得早起……是的，这就是问题开始了：关于宗教的必要性。

而这次饭桌命题的直接结果，就是小儿子摔刀叉，对于哥哥明明作为无神论者却处处“讨好”“谄媚”“虚伪”对待这个社会和妈咪甚至“上帝”的行为表示了鄙斥和嘲笑；言语中充斥着他那年轻人独有的愤慨之情，争吵后脚步砰砰地上楼去了。

追上去想求同存异的Mycroft压制了心中的不满——他才十七岁，当然是有权利表示不满的。

这几年变本加厉了，败退下来后Mycroft心想，随着Sherlock的长大，他们的分歧开始不可调和；很快，他就要离开家乡去大学深造，与公学期间三周回家一次完全不同，他还没有这么长时间离开过家。

Mycroft无论如何也不想在这之前还和唯一的弟弟闹僵。他总是尽力去弥补——不管是不是自己造成的矛盾，却只是让情况越变越糟，Sherlock就像一个想要提前断奶的孩子一样排斥他俩的交集。

Mycroft尽职尽责地自省：他自律，他隐藏对普通人的藐视，总是平易近人，甚至他完美的表象下还有那么点儿缺陷——有缺点的人才正常：热爱甜食不擅长手工，多么无害。

这一切并不是他强行做到的，完全不是，他只是顺其自然让一切发生了；就像惹恼人们是Sherlock的本能一样，招人喜爱和恰当的敬畏就是Mycroft的天性。

但是他的弟弟排斥这个。噢上帝啊，他能怎么办？

Mycroft叹气，回到自己的房间把刚才从Sherlock那儿捡到的纸丢在书桌上。

他的桌子原本就很干净，近来因为要清理物品提前送去学校，更加是空荡荡了。

那些纸他不是无缘无故拿回来的，他只需要扫一眼就知道什么是Sherlock的无聊涂鸦，什么是Sherlock精心编制的密码。他很快理清了纸张的顺序，开始破译。

实际上，一开始Mycroft指点弟弟密码学只是寻常的知识普及活动，但Sherlock表现出的兴趣大大超过他的；于是后来他们俩特地造了只有他们知道的密码程式，他们确定即使是国家安全人员要破译也得大费一番功夫。

Mycroft一直很享受这个和弟弟私密交流的过程；然而随着解码进展，他的情绪也越来越低落……这些东西，全部写的都是坏话。

“我的兄弟是个混蛋”

“他自以为擅长伪装”

“Mycroft是个骗子”

“我恨他”

“为什么他总是戴着那虚伪的假笑”

“我宁愿一个人”

Mycroft哆嗦了一下，手垂到腿上，几张纸滑落地面。

他就这么坐着，面对一无所有的书桌。半晌，他闭上眼睛。

什么时候开始Sherlock已经不愿意和他说话了，一说就是吵架？

他曾经期待着Sherlock长大，期待有一天弟弟也经历和他相似的路程，来到他的身边，他们兄弟俩会所向披靡坚不可摧。然而一如几年前自己推测的那样，Sherlock和他是不同的。

一样，但是不同。

他爱这个孩子——就如同爱童年的自己。他该感谢Sherlock那无与伦比的头脑，让真实提前了几年展现。Sherlock才十岁，别的孩子还在懵懂玩闹的辰光，他就已经在兄长的势力范围里划分出了自己的一片天地——总有一天他会离开吗？

未来数不清的可能性，让Mycroft有生以来第一次如此疲惫，也是第一次对未来产生这么多的疑问。

他的躯壳即将离开共同生活的地方，而他的弟弟还企图将哥哥从脑海里驱逐！

接下来一段时间里，两兄弟几乎相安无事——Mycroft“安分”了不少，他默认了Sherlock的无理取闹，对一切战争挑衅都视若无睹——熟读世界史的Mycroft知道这是“消极抵抗”但他只能这么做，尽可能让弟弟的排斥进展更缓慢一些。

决不能是现在。

Sherlock还太小了，全面战争的结果只能是两败俱伤。他希望能维持现状——至少还能吵架的现状，得再久一些……至少得等过这四年，等到他能自由把握时间的时候。

他不能错过Sherlock的任何一次成长，只要想到弟弟的生命里有抹掉他影响的可能性，就让Mycroft无法忍受。

这个世界上，当你“发现”一个同类，只会希望彼此能越走越近共鸣能越来越多，而不是相反。

如果他有私心，那么这大概就是吧。

他想要Sherlock，他需要确保自己在弟弟心中的地位不可动摇——那将是无价之宝。

他下定决心：不再回馈自己的不同意见和相反看法。他不再希冀用争吵来沟通交流。

然而对于Sherlock来说，哥哥的忍让和退却，却好像是嘲讽和不屑——Mycroft居然已经放弃了？！他的焦躁不安和愤怒交杂在一起，还有一些自嘲——瞧，Mycroft开开心心抛下你不打算再管你了！

但Sherlock也有困惑，怎么会？Mycroft不可能……也不会真正离开，那根本从未想象过；哥哥是他的世界里唯一“真实”存在的，是可以沟通可以交流的对象。别的小孩儿会和幻想的朋友说话，而Sherlock可幻想不出比他更聪明——像他哥哥那样的对象。

而Mycroft是否料到，因为他的疏远举动，让和哥哥完全分离开来的想法在弟弟心里如种子落了地？

任何一个计划都躲不开纰漏的。

随着日历上划出的那一天到来，家里的氛围微妙地改变着。

Mycroft出发前一晚，Sherlock根本就没打算睡着，这一天临近所带来的恐慌和焦虑已经渐渐超过了对哥哥的愤慨和不满——这也是Mycroft期望达到的效果。假如他们一直吵架的话，愤怒冲动完全可能占去思考和困惑的时间。

听到隔壁有人进去了，Sherlock打开房门一看，哥哥的门已经关上；他犹豫着，因为已经太久没有主动进去过了——也许是从开始装点行李的那一天起？这一发现令他更加困窘；终于，他关上自己的门，落锁发出的轻微叩响会提醒哥哥自己的到来。

是的，当他打开Mycroft的房门，对方依旧背对门口安睡着（而不是条件反射回头看是谁）。

他爬进了温暖的被窝——在九月的英格兰夜晚恰到好处。

Sherlock怀抱着一丝丝会被拒绝的后怕，从后面揽住了哥哥的腰，把脸贴在Mycroft的睡衣上，在哥哥握住了他的手向上拉捂进胸口的时候抿着嘴细不可闻地松了一口气。

“Sherl……”哥哥叹息着，但没有做任何会让Sherlock想立马抽回手跑回房间的动作。

他们都没有再说话，就维持着这个久违的姿势，各自带着一份安心和舒慰，不知不觉沉入梦乡。

*

第二天，总不在家的父亲都来到了车站，为自己行将远离的儿子送别，这可算作是一种传统。Sherlock也在列，他收到了哥哥满含各种意义的注视，但他的回答是固执的瞪视。

一晚安眠并不能带来什么实质上的改变不是吗，Mycroft苦笑。

临别前，Mycroft和母亲拥抱，妈咪在他脸颊上吻了好几遍，父亲也象征意义地拥抱了他；最后是Sherlock，在妈咪推送下，男孩不情愿地用胳膊围了哥哥一下，Mycroft同时弯腰在他的头顶上印了一吻，和拥抱同样稍纵即逝。

就这样，与其说是Mycroft离开了家乡，不如说是他离开了弟弟。妈咪经常和他通电话，而父亲又经常和他在一个城市。只有Sherlock，只有Sherlock，他只能在圣诞节的时候才能见上一面，至于暑假就更遥遥无期了。

从此两个儿子的房间都属于Sherlock了。Mycroft书桌上摆放着最后的密码，出于以往的惯例他破译后会放在弟弟能轻易看到的地方。

按照顺序应该是最后一张的纸摆在最上，末尾那一段密码如今刺眼醒目得让Sherlock一把揉烂了丢进壁炉去。

_我宁愿一个人_

年轻人，人类，都是要失去之后才能确定重要性到底有多少，毫无例外。

然而，Sherlock与众不同之处在于，他从来不擅长妥协。

在某一天，确切的说是因为有了一个欣喜的小发现，却没有人能分享他的喜悦——以至于立马转变成了失落；恼怒的Sherlock奔进了兄长的房间——屋子一尘不染，书桌上没有夹着书签的未读完书籍，床头没有他哥哥喜欢的奇怪工艺品，有他们合照的相框也被带走了。

这一切无需演绎都证明，居住在这里的人离开了，短时间内不会回来。Sherlock不禁问自己，你要继续推演这显而易见的结论到什么时候？

如果习惯会妨碍思维的正常发挥，那么现在正是改掉这个习惯的时候；如果对某事物的依赖会影响他更有效率地使用时间，那就摒弃。

做出这个决定的十岁男孩从哥哥的床上爬起来，走出去。从这一天起，他不再回复任何一封从伦敦来的信，也不再去隔壁的房间。

不是经常有母亲们感慨吗：孩子的成长好像是一夜间的事。

于是当圣诞节，Mycroft千里迢迢回到家中，他虽然已经从一去不回的信件中收到一些信号，但还是为短短几个月时间内所发生的改变惊叹。

他不意外这个世界不全是可以预测的；他只想知道事情已经走到了哪个步骤，他能做些什么。

Sherlock？瞧，我给你带回了圣诞礼物。

##  ****下** **

圣诞节，他们在妈咪眼前交换礼物和友好的问候。他哥哥会带着向来伪造的微笑应付邻里的寒暄；还会毫不费力演绎出他的功课是A+还是C-。

Mycroft从来不询问他为什么不回信。

而且，他还知道，兄长在大二的时候有了——或者有过女朋友，线索太少了，那个暑假Holmes家长子只回来了一个星期。

到第三年，他兄长甚至圣诞节都只是回家打个照面；那一晚Sherlock并没有入睡，他听着深夜的大门是如何敞开，哥哥是如何与母亲低声道别，继而走入夜色——他也注意到Mycroft略微回了下头，但他肯定视线并没有相遇。

Sherlock觉得自己差不多要习惯家中只有一个小孩了；不过唯一，唯一表示这个家还有另一个儿子在世的现象，就是每个星期，会有一封信件到家。

而那一天通常是周三。

在第二年的暑假——没错就是发现哥哥有女友的那一次，他在花园里堵住兄长——他们可不会在屋子里发生什么争执好让妈咪抓住；Sherlock盛气凌人地质问为什么不是周一，为什么不是周五？

他哥哥笑着，当然，还是那讨厌的笑容——好像一切都掌握在手中一样，“你知道。”Mycroft这么回答。

Sherlock眯起眼睛，他没法说出口自己不确定——他是有很多推测，通常这在别人身上总有一条可行，但他哥哥？假如你需要推测十岁的Mycroft，那么就至少得是十岁的Sherlock，而现在对方二十岁，他还得等七年再说。

于是Sherlock愤愤然转身，走了两步又转头狠狠道：“我一封都没看丢进壁炉了！你完全是白费劲儿！”

“是吗，信里的内容还蛮有趣，我认为，你可以看看。”他哥哥回头审视正在修剪的灌木，剪刀咔嚓一声掐断一根多余的枝条。

哥哥总是对的。

他知道周三信就来了，然而他和其他预备学校的同学一样，每个周末Sherlock才能回家一次；从周三的清晨到周五的下午三点，Sherlock都处在一种焦躁状态；他感觉自己就像一条猎犬，面前摆着可口的食物，但主人却下令等待！

而该死的Mycroft就是那个主人！

虽然他总在告诉自己那只是一封信，里面写满了大胖子无聊的大学生活。每一封信的抬头都是“Dear Sherl”就好像他还是没长毛的小婴儿——但接着的是满满当当两页密码，Sherlock不能克制自己去破译它们。

一旦他解决完这一封信——那通常需要他整个周末甚至接下来的半个星期；有时候时间短一点儿——那样他便会恼怒，有时候费时长一些——他也会很愤懑。

之后便又是一次等待的开始。

破译的过程是他能够定期享受到的一刻不乏味的时光，这简直是无聊的学校生活里唯一可称之为挑战的东西！他怎么能不期待邮差的再次到来，他怎么能不拆开那伦敦邮戳标记的信封呢！

噢聪明的Mycroft，狡猾的Mycroft，该死的Mycroft。

他的亲哥哥。

*

十三岁那年初春，有一整个星期的天气都糟糕透了。到了周五，很多学生都表示不回家，路况太糟，暴风雨简直要摧毁英格兰一般肆虐。但Sherlock可不管这些，也不知道为什么他就是坚信，即使这种天气邮差也要尽忠职守——大家都说他是个奇怪而执拗的小孩是有原因的不是吗。

那天很晚他才到家，满身泥水，浑身直抖。妈咪在电话里跟医生解释为什么他的儿子会在这种天气出门；而Sherlock则躺在床上诅咒Mycroft的失信。他觉得哥哥肯定知道这个星期的天气有多么糟糕，因此那个混蛋是故意让他期待落空的，他差点儿咬断嘴里的体温计。

然而，那场暴风雨没收了他的密码信，却给他送来了一个哥哥。Sherlock那晚的高烧把妈咪吓坏了；小儿子向来不听使唤，他病了以后更加难缠，不开口说话也不吃东西，浑浑噩噩地让妈咪急得要哭。

唯有他哥哥回来后，情况才好一点儿。Mycroft总是知道Sherlock什么时候一定口渴了，什么时候需要换睡衣，甚至他睡眠中的呓语，大儿子都能理解是太热还是单纯做梦。

妈咪有时候都怀疑到底是自己带大了Sherlock还是Mycroft带大的。

这一次Mycroft在家住了一个星期——破天荒的一个星期，相比几个月前匆匆忙忙的圣诞，这更像正牌的节日。

Sherlock被无微不至地照顾着，他胡搅蛮缠也没用，面对虚弱毫无气势的弟弟，Mycroft根本是Sherlock百科全书加使用手册。

他还留有一点儿轻烧的时候，被允许和兄长一起去测量暴雨后涨水的数据以供今后参考；在河边蹲了一下午的结果是他头昏脑胀，不得不让哥哥背回家。不过到了接近邻里的地方，Mycroft就把他放了下来，只牵着他的手。邻居见到他们亲切地问这问那时，他微微把重量倚在牵着的那只手上来抗衡自己的头晕。直到进了自家院门，哥哥才把弟弟抱起来送到了床上。

他好像懂了一点儿Mycroft。

*

转眼，Sherlock快十四岁了。他的秘密小箱子里已经装满了信件，Mycroft也即将要大学毕业，比谁都忙。Sherlock能够察觉到的是，他哥哥绝对有不可告人的秘密事务；至于和父亲的比起来谁更机密一点儿，那还真不好说。

Mycroft从那个星期之后几乎不着家。

于是，Sherlock在他哥哥毕业后的暑假去了伦敦。连预备学校都被他搞得鸡飞狗跳的，他不认为去伦敦就读某所“声名远播”的公学会让情况好转。但也许，也许伦敦能比老家有趣一点儿；况且，Mycroft在那。实际上，他很清楚自己的就学几乎都是哥哥在做主，将来包括学费——小儿子的学业资费一部分来自家里年长许多的大儿子的资助，大概又是某种传统，Sherlock想。

时隔四年后，他们又再次同处于一座城市了。

在Mycroft的公寓里（密码箱无法破解、床板有暗格、书桌抽屉有玄机等等等），Sherlock扫一眼外面淅淅沥沥的小雨，回头看到进门收起雨伞的兄长，意识到他们不可避免地再一次变得“亲密”：呼吸一样成分的空气、享用一个中餐馆里带回来的食物、在Mycroft的床上盖着Mycroft的被子。

但是，不再有每个周三的密码信了。

“为什么？”他得知这个“噩耗”的时候正在地毯上研究伦敦地铁的结构线路，他哥哥在沙发上伸展腿——比以前瘦长，“因为你不再需要那个。”

“……我敢肯定这里聪明人的比例没有明显上升，你不也这么说吗。而那些课业——如果能引起我足够兴趣的话我已经解决了！”

“没有人会给同一个城市的弟弟写信Sherlock，那儿有设备更完善的实验室……”

“但是可试验项目极其有限！而且还别提你现在成了监护人，你管我管得还不够宽吗——父亲去干嘛了？”

“关心，Sherlock，那是关心。父亲的工作需要他经常离开伦敦。”

“随你怎么说，你变得更市侩了！”Sherlock横他哥哥一眼，低头继续索查地图，Mycroft挪到地毯上，给他指出一个值得关注的地方：“我不是唯一变化的那个。”

Sherlock猛抬头瞪着兄长，他的思绪飞快转动着——是的变了，他们明明四年没有好好相处过，但得知要来伦敦上学，没有感到一丝欣喜吗？没有因为离某人更近而高兴吗？与哥哥近在咫尺，交谈变得如此容易——和别人从来不会有的轻松；整个身体都会因为处在这熟悉的气息包裹中而感到舒适；即使是紧绷起神经反击的时候，他的肩膀也是那么松弛……

这都是……这都是怎么办到的？

他明明很清楚地记得在四年前他们争吵不休，甚至最后Mycroft的离开都带着火药味，他们差点儿反目成仇——不，是他差点儿对Mycroft兵戎相见。而之后他被撂下了四年，他也决定过再也不依赖Mycroft，他以为四年的时间足够撇掉Mycroft这个习惯了——真的？

“你……做了什么？”Sherlock和Mycroft的目光交缠，那些信？但那些信里并没有什么了不起的内容，无非是一些尚有些许趣味的琐事。解密的过程？每个星期的期待？持续了四年的企盼？

“不止你一个人。”他哥哥仿佛能看到Sherlock的脑内回路，这令他十分不快，但又觉得没什么——那是Mycroft，他不会因为毫无防备而受到伤害——骗人！

他被抛弃过！！就在四年前！！

可他的怨恨呢？他的不满呢？！

“你简直是个魔鬼！玩弄人心的魔鬼！不……魔王！！！你根本就是我的魔王！！”Sherlock大喊起来，他朝Mycroft扑过去，抓住对方的领口吼叫着。哥哥的手托着他的腰，他压到Mycroft略柔软的肚子上掐住脆弱的脖子，后者扶着他的髋——“我应该杀了你，哦我当然可以毫无痕迹地杀了你！”

被压在地毯上的人低沉笑起来：“我不怀疑那个。”

Sherlock恼羞成怒地眯起眼睛，他哥哥的笑容是那样熟悉和姗姗来迟，让他被程式和逻辑充斥的内心深处涌起奇怪的、无法用术语描绘的感情……哦，那就是感情。

他弯下腰将额头靠着Mycroft，视线交汇——这感觉太好了，不能更好了，这一刻的Mycroft是真实的——他一向对自己是真实的，为什么之前没有注意到这一点呢。多么愚蠢的幼年时代啊。

Sherlock想要说点儿什么——但Mycroft一如既往在他之前：“没有关系……Sherl……你知道的，”亲昵的称谓带来的那些东西Sherlock没法处理，“你是我弟弟，这大抵算是很了不起的特权——”

他只想让Mycroft闭嘴——不要让他更加失控了别再往下说了！

而他的确办到了，带着一点儿气急败坏的孩子气，狠狠堵住了哥哥的嘴——用自己的嘴。

Mycroft惊讶地睁大眼睛，不可置信的表情让他心满意足——这表情太少见，少见得几乎可以独占一个分区。

大概五秒钟后Mycroft才反应过来，抓住弟弟的胳膊举离自己的胸口，脸上的震惊依旧没有褪去；但很快，Sherlock注意到他吞咽了一下，然后试图说点儿什么——哦天啦，Mycroft居然也有张口结舌的一天！

“那只是兄弟之间的亲吻。”Sherlock不能更得意了，他简直是洋洋自得。

“当然。”Mycroft坐起来，弟弟落到他腿上，沉甸甸的。

“是的，好了。”Mycroft扶着弟弟坐回地毯上去，他起身离开，在沙发那回头，“我肯定你会找到别的消遣，这可是伦敦。”

“希望如此。”Sherlock目送兄长去了书房。他拿过地图，在继续钻研之前，默默回味了一下那五秒钟的嘴唇相接，将它深深地刻进了硬盘里。

他浅笑，看起地图来。


	2. 番外

##  ****那之后一次** **

_“那只是兄弟之间的亲吻。”Sherlock不能更得意了，他简直是洋洋自得。_

_“当然。”Mycroft坐起来，弟弟落到他腿上，沉甸甸的。_

Victor，这个明显表露出对他有好感的男人的名字。Sherlock不擅长记住人名——他不在意的都不擅长。代号得有用处，“Victor”目前来说是有用的，因为如果连名字都没记住，就太没有说服力了。

“没问题。”电话里那位的声音依旧懒洋洋的，就好像这个世界没有什么事值得让他多注入几分精力，“我会转达妈咪，如实地：Sherlock说他要去‘Victor’家的别墅度假，整个暑假，不用担心。”

Sherlock在电话这头咬牙，这是唯一不会让对方察觉到的反应，并在说话之前松口：“是的，情报头子，也许你还能给你的口供增加点儿物料提高可信度，我可不想度假归来看到一个歇斯底里的母亲。”

“哦她不会的，家里人都很开明，Sherlock，男女不拘，只要你愿意——”

咔嚓。

Sherlock把电话挂了，那孩子，Mycroft把手机从耳边拿下。Victor？呵，Victor是学校里仅有的能让Sherlock不排斥的人，根据Mycroft手边的调查报告显示。

而且Victor的性向也比较随意，似乎聪明人都有点儿这倾向——并不是说这事儿为聪明人的特权；只是，这个世界绝对的异性恋是那么少见，但接受此事实的人却不多。

不过这其中依旧有个问题，那就是Sherlock是否有性向。毕竟Sherlock不具备他那样关闭“探测器”的能力。只要愿意，Mycroft可以当个睁眼瞎，尽情享受一个美貌的男人或者女人带给自己的感官愉悦——喜爱美的事物是人性，只要享受它。

但Sherlock在面对一个美人——乱交、巨额高利贷债务、湿疹、心因性高潮障碍、已婚有幼崽等等满屏信息冲击下，恐怕没什么余裕去享受。

Sherlock是个聪明而“省事”的孩子，当然了他本身并不省事，但他表现得生人勿进高不可攀其实就是个很省事的筛选法则，避免了他与“那些”不值得的人过多接触。这表明，Sherlock并不擅长应付普通人。

或者换言之“真实的人类”。

这一结论何需Mycroft来演绎呢，苏格兰场最不中用的警探都能看出来。

但他们不知道的是，Sherlock眼中或许无美丑，然而真相在他眼里却是有力的。这个人是否有趣，是否聪慧，是否能给他带来谜题，是否能为他解决麻烦……简言之，一个人是否“有用”，就是Sherlock的选择标准。

一分有用，他或许会留意代号——通常是姓氏；两分有用，他会记住此人出没地点；三分，他会记录联系电话以便调用；四分，人际关系等可利用资料；五分……Mycroft食指抚过嘴唇，五分或许就是名字了。

Victor。Mycroft默念这个单词，五分以前没有出现过。

那么就是了，呵，五分以上的，倒是只有可能是人类。

Sherlock的性取向为人属，这算半个新鲜发现。

Mycroft把Victor的资料放进抽屉，起身给自己换一杯茶。

他没用茶包，拿起了滤网。

亲人并不存在分数，Mycroft知道；如果要打分，妈咪他们恐怕一分都没有——居住在郊区的中老年夫妇，根本称不上有用，对一个已经成年可以自食其力的“男孩”来说存在都会被忽略。

但自己呢。Sherlock的哥哥。但也是Mycroft Holmes。

淙淙细水漫过茶叶，Mycroft忍不住弯起嘴角。

恐怕Sherlock也很伤脑筋吧。

往滚烫的茶中加入冰镇的牛奶，不加搅拌便送至唇边。入口的瞬间，尚未完全融合的饮品冷热交杂，难以分辨。

忘了加糖了。

*

暑期过半，Sherlock的坐标依旧停留在湖边的小别墅里。

Mycroft稳坐伦敦，一如往常查看着资料和非他过目不可的文件。继任不满两个月的女助理站在一边等他，安静而得体，进退得当，教养一流；工作能力看不出是个新毕业的雏儿，聪明；涉世不深是缺点，但可以随着时间逐一去弥补。

这方便他从头调教起，成熟之后便会成为他麾下的，自己人。

Mycroft需要这个。

在布满陷阱的丛林里，即使是经验丰富聪明绝顶的猎人，也需要一座安全小屋，一个能放松警惕休养生息的范围；而制造这个，需要把他已经拥有的信任点联系起来——这孩子必须得到Sherlock的承认。而Mycroft认为，经过自己的审视，Sherlock应该不会有异议。

那么Victor，Mycroft又咀嚼这个单词。

如果真的有五分以上，Mycroft也会被引见的，或多或少。但要是Sherlock依旧没能从那含量恒定的溶液中毕业——目前来说还没有，那么他就得提前安排干涉了。

新送来的监控资料里，穿着T恤的Sherlock和一个棕发男人分别躺在湖边的睡椅上，泳裤黑色的弹性布料遮住了一半大腿，更显出那紧绷的精瘦双腿上一丝赘肉都没有。

Mycroft放在扶手上的手指抖了抖。

对助理要求撤掉如下坐标的监控，原本就不记录在案的行动成为彻底的空白；他带着仅剩的照片回了蓓尔美尔街，走进起居室给自己倒了一杯白兰地，而不是寻常享受泡茶一般享受调制一杯马提尼。

就着酒杯喝了一口，视线所在是壁炉前的地毯。

八年前。他不合时宜地想起，Sherlock在地毯上扑倒他，小儿稚气地亲了他的嘴。

那不是一个吻，Mycroft深知。

他放下酒杯走进卧室，把文件丢在床上，照片从文件袋里滑出来，露出Sherlock白皙的线条流畅的大腿，和被黑色泳装布料勾勒的形状若隐若现的下身。Mycroft定立了一会儿，转过身去更换衣物。

他去了常去的酒吧之一，年轻的女钢琴手弹奏着恍若入梦的曲子，Mycroft发现谱子被琴手自作聪明改动了不少；他不满地扫了一眼钢琴的方向，回过头来身边的位置已经坐下一个人：“真是任性的琴手，嗯？”

一个驻唱歌手伪装得像个金融分析师，这都无所谓，男人？Mycroft今晚更偏爱女人。

“我注意到你有一段时间了，”这个人有一头蜷曲的黑色卷发，染的，皮肤白皙眼睛颜色也很浅——这都是平素他偏爱的加分项；“你喜欢Debussy[1]？”歌手向前探了探身子。

看来这儿的门槛已经名存实亡，扫兴，Mycroft皱着眉头，喝掉了自己那杯马提尼起身离去。

“诶？喂！”

他听到身后被撂下的人发出的忿忿然噪音。

通常就算他拒绝也要让别人受宠若惊地接受，不大这样得罪人；那是Sherlock爱干的事。

Mycroft叹口气，没有人愿意自己喜好的物事被剽窃，赝品可耻。

*

照片显示弟弟还在度假，但两天后，他在伦敦堵到了正在和人交易的Sherlock。不过他并没有打断，并非出于绅士准则，只是在对方以为自己成功的时候——无论是买方还是卖方，当头浇上一盆冰水更符合威慑原理，和趣味。

故而Mycroft只是让人等在Sherlock的回头路上。

Victor？呵。

“你是监视了全城的大麻贩子吗。”走进起居室的准大学毕业生随意地把外套丢在沙发背上，“你上司知道有人在大肆浪费公共资源会怎么想？”

“又或许有人比你以为的更了解你，成本低下效率高上。”跟着走进来的Mycroft在衣架边脱下外套挂起，说出Sherlock知道的正确答案——如同过去每一次那样。

知道，但出于Mycroft难以共情的那部分理由，弟弟从不承认。

身后传来落入单人沙发的窸窣声。

“Victor怎么样？”Mycroft去酒柜拿酒，好像随口闲聊一般，“有趣吗？”

“他父亲认为我可以去当侦探，你知道，我有把人吓昏的本事[2]，”修长的人在沙发里对折起来，抱着膝盖就像个十岁的孩子，“但我讨厌跑腿，愚蠢又没效率，无聊。”

“想想折中方案。”

“早就想过了！”Sherlock厌烦地瞥他。

“——但你又不想与人合作，世上没有那么便宜的事。”Mycroft若无其事地继续说，他给自己倒了一杯，浅酌着，“总得付出点儿代价，Sherlock，总是如此。”

“你把我弄到这儿来就是为了说废话？！”Sherlock从沙发里跳起来，在屋子里转来转去，Mycroft观察饱经蹂躏的地毯绒毛是如何被践踏再慢慢弹回。

“Mycroft！”他弟弟突然冲到了他面前，脸与他相隔不过一支白兰地酒杯的距离，“你在想什么？”弟弟年轻的脸庞微微皱起，但眼角没有褶皱，光滑白净的脸上浮着淡红的怒气，一头黑卷发张扬凌乱，依旧像个孩子。

“或许我应该继续给你写信，至少信纸和墨水都很便宜，也没有副作用。”他悠悠然回答。

Sherlock退后了一公分，“但你没有！”他怒气冲冲，“假装得你好像很关心！却连一封信的时间也不愿意拨——为什么我要说这些——”

“发泄情绪？我不会阻止你，你想吼叫多久都没关系，这儿隔音很好。”Mycroft靠在小酒桌边，欣赏弟弟生机勃勃的样子，是的，或许这又是他一个不为人知的小趣味。

想当初他很担忧这会让他们两兄弟闹翻，融洽的关系会走到穷途末路，而到如今他已然深深体会到好处。吵总比不吵好，或许当年他不应该冷处理。

算了，那时候他们都还是孩子。

“早·安！”Sherlock似乎看穿了他的心思，撇下话抓起椅背上的外套就准备离开，但Mycroft永远比他快一步。

“禁闭时间，Sherlock，别试图忘了你是为什么被送到这儿来的。”

“我·已·经·成·年·了。”单词一字一字地从牙缝里挤出来，不死心的男孩扭动门把，他打不开。

“我承认，生理上。”Mycroft淡然回答，带着他没有刻意伪装的调侃和一丝讽刺。

于是乎，下一秒一个张牙舞爪扑上来的Sherlock几乎是意料之中，Mycroft庆幸自己把酒杯放桌上了，他弟弟掐着他的脖子把他撞在墙上。

“杀了你！我早该杀了你！”

Mycroft在呼吸的间隙抽空想，无论是多聪明的人，再聪明的人，也依旧有放任冲动控制躯壳的时候；人类的这种时刻大多数如蚌肉里吃出来的沙子，不经大脑的冲动十分惹人讨厌——只有特别稀有的部分人所拥有的这种时刻才是珍珠，偶然发现一颗即珍贵无比。

想够了，Mycroft就捉住他弟弟半真半假企图让他窒息的手，欺身向前侧身别腿一摔。

一声闷响后，他半跪在地上，胳膊压在Sherlock小腹，手掌覆在胸口随着Sherlock大口喘气而起伏；过了好一会儿，他弟弟才痛叫了一声。

“我恨你！”Sherlock仰面躺在地毯上，闭着眼喊道。

声音通过手臂肌骨传达到了Mycroft这儿，他低声一笑，“可惜，我爱你。”说完，他低下头在Sherlock微张着喘息的嘴上亲了一下。

他撑着地板让自己起身，留了Sherlock一个人躺在那儿，大睁着眼睛。

“那是兄弟间的亲吻？”坐起来的Sherlock看上去有些混乱，头发乱蓬蓬的，领口敞开着，似乎不只是被他哥哥摔到了地板上，而是在地板上和人干了一场。

Mycroft整理自己的衣领，重新回到了小酒桌旁，他拎起一瓶波本，沉默了一会儿。

“那是吗？”锲而不舍的Sherlock的追问到来。

斟酌再三，Mycroft回答：

“你说呢。”

他没有回头，打开瓶盖。身后很安静，几乎可称之为寂静。

嗤。

突兀的不屑噪音，继而是布料声，只穿了袜子的脚踏过柔软地毯，一只手覆盖在他的酒杯上，倾倒的酒浆立马顺着白皙的手背滑落，滴在所有能够到的平面上，上好威士忌的香气四溢。

“Sherlock！”Mycroft把瓶口立起，“酒精浓度62%，你确定？亲爱的·哥哥？”Sherlock在他耳边吹道，“如此糟糕的谈话技巧，你是怎么通过间谍考核的？”

Mycroft肯定是背对他翻了个白眼，Sherlock根据对话之间的空隙推测，“不出意外就无需外勤，Sherlock，我只是个坐办公室的小职员而已。”

“骗子。”Sherlock咬了一口Mycroft的耳垂，轻轻含住它，感受身前的人极其少见的动摇，得意洋洋地把沾满酒液的手伸进哥哥的上衣下摆，在所触的肉体上抹开。

“大骗子。”他呢喃，嘴唇压到Mycroft脖子的肌肤上，血管在他唇下突突跳动。

哥哥叹息，转过身让两人面对面，他们身高相仿，鼻尖相对。Sherlock靠着他，挤压着他，向来偏低的体温此时灼人，调皮的手在他屁股上捏来揉去，浅色的眼珠子一眨也不眨地盯着他，那其中颜色莫测。

Mycroft的眼珠颜色也浅，睫毛长，鼻梁线条锋利得能当裁纸刀，嘴唇薄薄的。记忆之中很柔软。

就是很柔软。

当他们贴在一起，几乎同时想到。

干燥的嘴唇，柔滑的舌头，坚硬的牙齿，潮湿的、湿漉漉的、粘糊糊的吻。

酒香醉人。

这不是一个兄弟间的亲吻。

Fin


End file.
